Numbershots
The Numbershots '''are a series of stories created by Taylor Gorrell that take place within the timeline. The plotline of each Numbershot is different, but the central part of each Numbershot is a Duel against one of the Numbers. Various new main characters are introduced in the Numbershots, such as Hikaya Kodoa, the new girlfriend of , and the Number Hunter Yamoto. These stories and more can be found on Taylor Gorrell's Fanfiction profile here: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2183919/Vile_EXE List of Stories Numbershot 55: Double-Sided Summary coming soon Featured Duels Tokunosuke Omoteura VS Dino; Winner: Tokunosuke Yuma Tsukumo VS Tokunosuke Omoteura (Number-possessed); Winner: Yuma '''Featured Number: Number 55: Doruragon Numbershot 10: Fall of the Hunter Summary coming soon Featured Duels Kaito Tenjo VS Yamoto; Winner: Yamoto Yuma Tsukumo VS Kaito Tenjo (Number-possessed); Winner: Yuma Featured Number: Numbershot 88: Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall Summary coming soon Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo VS Fake Yuma; Winner: Yuma Yuma Tsukumo (Number 88's body) VS Number 88 (Yuma's body); Winner: Yuma Featured Number: Number 88: Mirror's Dark Half Numbershot 93: Duel Against the Dark Hunter Summary coming soon Featured Duel Yuma Tsukumo VS Yamoto; Winner: Yamoto Featured Number: Number 93: Dark Matter Dragon Numbershot 48: Gotta Go Fast! Summary coming soon Featured Duel Yuma Tsukumo VS Spade Stranahan (Number holder); Winner: Yuma (Number not taken) Featured Number: Number 48: Godspeed Mirage Numbershot 94: Shocking Action! A narrowly avoided car accident ends up with Yuma and the gang meeting up with Raio Ruda, the famous lead signer of the Thunder Kings, Tetsuko's favorite band with Raio being a major crush of hers. Raio decides to give Tetsuko, Tetsuo, Yuma, and Kotori special passes to his next concert, but a certain fan isn't too happy about Tetsuko seeming so close to Raio, leading to more handiwork from the Number Distributor. With Yuma paralyzed from Number 94's literally electrifying power, can Kotori handle the shocking Number? Featured Duel Kotori Mizuki VS *Opponent name not known*; Winner: Kotori Featured Number: Number 94: Zap Pitcher Numbershot 63: Shark Bites Back Shark decides to give himself an upgrade on his Dueling skills now that Yuma can actually beat him. He finds a man who specializes in many Dueling practices. The man agrees to teach Shark a new way to use aquatic monsters, and the man is eventually revealed to be legendary Duelist Zane Truesdale! At that moment, Zane's former protégé appears before them, having hunted down the legendary Duelist for years in order to kill him. Shark defends Zane from the angry man by Dueling him with the very WIND-based Deck Zane used against him. Can Shark prove himself worthy of the Banishment Deck? Featured Duels Ryoga Kamishiro VS Zane Truesdale; Winner: Zane Ryoga Kamishiro VS Fujiwan; Winner: Ryoga Featured Number: Number 63: Cyberdark Chimera Numbershot 71: A Brother's Bond Summary coming soon Featured Duel Kaito Tenjo VS Haruto Tenjo (Number-possessed); Winner: Kaito Featured Number: Number 71: The Gate Numbershot 26: Runaway Rampage The Number Distributor has targetted for his schemes, slipping her a Number. Infected into believing that Yuma belongs to her, Anna kidnaps Kotori, Cathy, and Akari, planning to kill them! It's a race against time, because her cannon is set to collaspe the building in a time limit. Can Yuma save Anna and the others? Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo VS Anna Kozuki (Number-possessed); Winner: Yuma Featured Number: Number 26: Psycho Dynamite Hazardous Materials Express Dead End Numbershot 1: Who's Number One? A famous Duelist is sponsoring a mini-tournament in Heartland for a chance to Duel him. Upon watching footage of him, they see that he holds Number 1 in his grasp. Yuma, Kaito, and Shark all agree to enter, both for the chance to fight this champion, and to gain the Number. But Yamoto's there too, so the challenge is upped. It's "may the best man win" here. Which Hunter will gain Number 1? Featured Duels Coming soon Featured Number: Number 1: First Fighter Ichigo Numbershot 00: The Final Battle! Yuma and his friends finally confront the true mastermind of the whole fiasco, Mr. Heartland, who challenges Yuma, Kaito, and Shark to a 3-VS-1 Duel! Mr. Heartland displays his power when he Summons Number 00, the strongest of all the Numbers! Can the three of them defeat the evil Mr. Heartland? Featured Duel Yuma Tsukumo, Kaito Tenjo, and Ryoga Kamishiro VS Mr. Heartland (Number holder): Winner: TBA Featured Number: Number 00: Omnipotent Overlord 6-in-1 Numbershot Special: VS The Terminal Gang! Shark brings the group a message from Ariel from her group, the Terminal Gang: a 6-on-6 Duel challenge. Yuma, Kotori, Kaito, and Tetsuo agree to join Shark for the challenge, but they need a sixth person. Yamoto volunteers as the sixth member, as he has sensed a Number within the Terminal Gang, but does not know who has it. Accepted as a sixth member, the group finds the Terminal Gang and accepts their challenge. The match-ups are drawn, and the Duels commence, but the group gets more than they bargained for! Numbershot 72: Shining Struggle Yamoto is matched against Kyorei, de facto leader of the Terminal Gang and user of the Vylon Deck. The match starts off even, but Kyorei's game is stepped up when he reveals a Number under his possession! With this upset, Yamoto must use his cards effectively to win! Featured Duel Yamoto VS Kyorei (Number-possessed midway); Winner: Yamoto Featured Number: Number 72: Vylon Digamma Numbershot 45: Aquatic Assault Shark is matched with his girlfriend Ariel, and her Gishki Deck is raring to go. Shark debuts his new Banishment-style tactics against her, but when a Number takes her over, Shark's battle becomes personal as he brings out an old friend! Featured Duel Ryoga Kamishiro VS Ariel (Number-possessed midway); Winner: Ryoga Featured Number: Number 45: Evigishki Sol Augus Numbershot 27: Burning Battle Tetsuo is matched against Honto, a hot-tempered dude with a Laval Deck to match. Tetsuo's Clockworks and new Wind-Up monsters help him hold his own, but Honto has a Number under his belt! With no Numbers of his own, can Tetsuo manage to take down Honto? Featured Duel Tetsuo Takeda VS Honto (Number-possessed midway); Winner: Tetsuo Featured Number: Number 27: Lavalval Giga Slayer Numbershot 54: Blustery Brawl By pure coincidence, Kotori is matched against Galen, who's ready to Duel with his Gusto Deck. With their strategies clashing, their match seems even, but Galen is overcome by a Number! Kotori has to step up her game to avoid being blown away! Featured Duel Kotori Mizuki VS Galen (Number-possessed midway); Winner: Kotori Featured Number: Number 54: Daigusto Piasa Numbershot 18: Gem Gauntlet Kaito's opponent is Megami, with a Gem-Knight Deck with balanced Fusion and Xyz strategies. But when Megami is controlled by a Number, things get rough. Can Kaito free Megami from the Number's power, even with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon? Featured Duel Kaito Tenjo VS Megami (Number-possessed midway); Winner: Kaito Featured Number: Number 18: Gem-Knight Unobtanium Numbershot 81: Fiendish Fight Yuma's battle is against Akun, user of the Steelswarm Deck and seemingly the strongest of the six. Almost immediately, Akun willingly Summons a Number and reveals that he gave the Numbers to his comrades! Yuma must really use his "kattobingu" to overcome the literally fiendish Number! Featured Duel Yuma Tsukumo VS Akun (Number holder); Winner: Yuma Featured Number: Number 81: Steelswarm Nanii Special Crossover Numbershots Irrational Numbershot π: A Higher League (With YRPOtaku169) Yuma encounters time-traveler Itsu Solace, and discovers that the Numbers phenomenon is spread across the universe. He then must team up with Itsu against a looming threat, an organization that wishes to crush not only Yuma's home universe, but every single Duel Monsters-related universe under its heel, and is looking for a card hidden in Yuma's world to help further its wicked agenda... Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo vs Itsu Solace (Number holder?); Winner: Itsu Yuma Tsukumo and Itsu Solace vs ???; Winner: Unknown Numbershot C27: The Greater Good (With YRPOtaku169) Kaito tracks down a strange Number signature, only to run into Delilah Atlas, a scientist studying the Numbers. At first, the two hit off rather well, until Kaito realizes that Delilah's actions spell trouble for not only his Number-hunting, but every Number Hunters' quests...even Yuma's... Featured Duel Kaito Tenjo vs Delilah Atlas (Number holder); Winner: Unknown